The invention relates to a device for pivoting a pivotable module out of the path of a feed or discharge conveyor belt.
French Application FR-A-2,104,687 discloses a pivotable module which is pivotable to the left or right within the framework of a conveying path. The pivoting here takes place on a circular path within a guide rail.